


Questioning Destiny

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [595]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't make any sense that Damien had to lose his closest friend in the process of taking on this tremendous burden that he had practically no say in accepting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 December 2016  
> Word Count: 179  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: Sometimes it doesn't make any sense that Damien had to lose his closest friend in the process of taking on this tremendous burden that he had practically no say in accepting.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I like involving Patrick in the situation, given that he was so far removed from everything in canon, outside of watching his husband lose his shit over this case. This was a nice little way for him to get more involved in the household issues.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.

_"Hardship often prepares ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny."_  
\-- C.S. Lewis

 

Sometimes it doesn't make any sense that Damien had to lose his closest friend in the process of taking on this tremendous burden that he had practically no say in accepting. Patrick has tried to find a reason for this whole series of events that has led them all to where they are now, but it only gives him more questions, rather than answering any he's already brought to the table. He's considered asking the others for their input, but it feels invasive somehow, and he's not sure how to rectify that situation. What's worse is that he can't decide _who_ to speak with. Everyone has such differing ways of viewing issues that come up in the household. Plus, he knows for a fact that Damien and Simone are still mourning the death of their friend yet, and he doesn't want to bring up anything that will upset them.

Perhaps it's best if he just lets this rest for a bit longer before he brings it up.


End file.
